


Hello, Darkness

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Kendrick kills Mac. The hunt is on. (Unbeta'd)





	Hello, Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a death story set in episode 101. My muses are being stubborn. When my muses are being stubborn, I write weird stuff. Ergo.

When Jack wakes up, up there, in the hills above Lake Como, he finds Mac shot and Nikki gone. He tries his best, he does, he rages and pleads, he tries to bring Mac back and he doesn’t stop until there’s no strength left in his body. 

It’s useless.

Mac’s gone.

Mac’s gone and he died on  _Jack’s_ watch.

And Jack will never forgive himself.

He resigns. He can’t bring Mac back but he can still save his girl and get the man who did this to them and that can’t be done on the government’s dime, considering what Jack has in mind for the bastard.

Kendrick is his name, Jack finds out, and three months later, he tracks him down in San Francisco. Only when he gets to him, everything changes. Because when Jack asks that sonofabitch what he did to Nikki - the guy  _laughs_.

Because, you see, Nikki, their Nikki,  _Mac’s_ Nikki, she’s not the victim here. Oh no. She’s the one behind all this. A  _traitor_. A  _rat_.

She’s the one who got Mac murdered.

Jack will  _never_ forgive her.

When Kendrick tells him all he knows, Jack shoots him the head, just like that, with no remorse, no hesitation. And then he follows the trail.  _Nikki’s_ trail. The hunt is on and Nikki’s the prey this time.

When he finds her, she already sold the damn virus but Jack doesn’t care. He puts a gun to her head, and when she realizes that he actually  _means_ it, that he  _will_ kill her, she blurts out something in panic -  _“Altiora Petimus Bravo Seven!”_  - and having been a CIA agent himself, Jack recognizes it. 

It’s identification code.

Nikki’s not a terrorist but a deep cover agent.

Jack doesn’t give a  _rat’s ass_!

She tells him that she’s working for the CIA, that they recruited her shortly before the Lake Como operation, that it was her buy-in, the virus, and the CIA okay’d it, they okay’d anything,  _anything_ to implant their agent into The Organization.

Mac died… for  _this_? She got him killed… for  _this_?

Jack’s so furious his hand, the one holding his gun, trembles. If Nikki thought her explanation would calm him down, she was dreadfully mistaken.

He presses the muzzle of his gun to her forehead, he ignores her tear-filled eyes and runny nose and hitching breath, and he whispers into her ear, “You’ll tell me everything you know about The Organization.  _Everything_ , you hear me?”

She does.

She tells him.

When she’s done, he steps back, contemplating what to do,  _with_ and  _about_ her, about…  _everything_ , because she  _was_ Mac’s girl and he loved her with all of his big,  _stupid_ heart.

And then Nikki says the  _wrong_ thing. “Mac wouldn’t want you to do this!”

She should’ve kept her mouth shut!

Jack’s eyes turn empty, his voice turns icy cold. “He isn’t here, _is he_?”

And then he pulls the trigger, putting a bullet through her brain. 

He feels no regret.

Now, his path is set, his mission is clear: the breadcrumbs lead from Kendrick to Nikki, from Nikki to Chrysalis, from Chrysalis… to The Organization itself.

He’ll take them down, all of them, if it’s the last thing he does.

Mac would approve of  _that_.

And that’s enough for Jack.


End file.
